Empire State of Mind
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a mini Glee series. It is how I would have liked Season 4 to go. It has Puck/Rachel in it but also Quinn/Sam, Jake/Marley and Britney/Artie as well as Kurt/Rachel Friendship. Mini means 500 words an episode so I will be post 2 in one update. This will be rated M but I don't know if there will be any smut in it :)


_**K all another Glee fic on here lol This is a mini Series but since the episodes are only 500 words a peice I am going to add 2 episodes in one update. I hope you enjoy this and just so you know cause if you know my Glee fics you will know it is Puckleberry but it will also have Kurt/Rachel friendship. Jake/Marley and Sam/Quinn and Artie/Britney relationships. I hope you all like this and read and review.**_

_**I don't own anyone or anything but the idea. I hope you all don't sue me and please understand this isn't beted so all mistakes are mine :)**_

Episode 1

Welcome to New York

Rachel couldn't believe she was really here. She was finally in NY and she was so excited. She was so happy that even though he didn't make it in to NAYDA her best friend and soul mate Kurt was in NY with her. She was sad that Finn made her come here without him but she is now thinking that he just did the best thing for her.

"God, Kurt can you believe it we are really in NY." Rachel said as she twirled around in the apartment they would be sharing.

"Yea I know what you mean. I am going to reapply after the holidays for NAYDA but till then I think I want to get a job in a magazine like say ." Kurt tells her with a smile on his face.

"Yay. I know you will rock that job Kurt." Rachel tells him as she hugs him tight. "I just wish we had Finn and Blaine here with us."

"Yea me too babe but let's show them how much better off we are here while they are where they are. I mean I know Blaine can't help that he is in the last year of high school but Finn can and he choose to join the army instead of being with you so I say who needs fine. What we need to do is hook you up with a hot guy." Kurt tells her and she looks at him with a worried face.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman couldn't believe the phone call he had just gotten from Mr. Schue. He had just told him that he had a half brother. Now he is asking Puck to come back to Lima to help get Jake to join Glee. What was he going to do? Then Puck knew what he had to do. He picks up his cell and calls the one person he knows will be there for him.

"Rachel I need your help." Was all Puck said after he hear her voice.

"Noah, What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"Mr. Schue, he called to tell me that I have a half brother and that he needs me to come talk to him. I don't know what to do." Puck told her.

"Oh my gosh. Noah you need to go but if you want I can come with you." Rachel told him.

When Noah heard this he smiled. He knew Rachel would be there for him. "Baby are you sure? I mean aren't you still getting ready for NAYDA?"

"Yes I am but I still have sometime before it starts so yes I am sure." Rachel told him with a smile that she knew he couldn't see.

"K great thanks baby." Puck told her with a smile on his face too.

Episode 2

Home Coming

Rachel was super excited when she saw Puck waiting for her when she got off the train back home in Lima. She ran all the way over to him and dropped her handle on her bag and throw her arms around him in a huge hug. Puck hug her just as tightly. Out of all the glee kids who would have thought that he and Rachel Berry would be this close. Well his mom did but hey what can you except to two hot Jews such as them.

When they pulled back Puck smirked down at her. "Welcome back to Lima my hot Jews American Princess."

Rachel blushed as she always did when he called her that. "Thank you Noah. Now that I am here let's go to my dad's home and let me see them and drop my bag off then we can go to see Mr. Schue and meet your bother."

"Alright. But remember Jake is my half brother." Puck said as he held out his arm for her to take.

Rachel smiled and pulled her bag as held on to his arm. "Yes I know this Noah but I know you and how much your family means to you so I know you don't think of him that way."

Puck groans as he walks with her out of the train station. "Yea well that is only for the people that need to know and at this moment Jake doesn't need to know yet."

"Alright. I can understand that but please promise me that you will give him a chance. I don't want you to hold it against him because of your hate of his father." Rachel said making sure not to say his father cause she knew how much he hated the man.

Puck nods and then stops and turns to face Rachel. "I promise I won't hold it against Jake that he is the other son of Joe Puckerman."

Rachel nods her head and gives him the smile that has never failed to make his heart beat faster each and ever time he sees it. "K good. Now on to my child hood home so I can see my dad's."

"Well in that case let's go princess cause your limo awaits." Puck told her and they smiled and got into the car and headed off to what they hoped would be the start of a successful trip to Lima.


End file.
